


New Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy and Tubbo Chaos [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Mischief, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy and Toby meet through their older siblings, Clay and Wilbur, the two were having a meeting over Wilbur taking over some of Clay's land. That's when the two became friends, the young boys sneaking off to Tommy's 'base' as their older brothers argued.Or, I wanted to write a nice fic about Tommy and Toby being friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy and Tubbo Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	1. I'm not creative enough for chapter titles

A young Toby was sat by his older sibling, Clay, looking over at another child around his age who was looking around with a mischievous look on his face, sat next to a much older brunet. He'd never met this kid so he assumed he was from the place Clay didn't let him go. He would've asked who it was but his brother was busy discussing something the young brunet didn't quite understand, something Toby was too young to get the grasp of, all he knew was his older brother and this other guy weren't friends and someone had taken things from his older brother. The young blond looked over at Toby, the two meeting eyes as the brunet waved a little over the table at him. 

"Hi" Toby whisper yelled over the table, looking at his masked brother for a moment who was too busy talking as if Toby wasn't even there.

"Hi, this is boring." The other kid said to him. Toby nodding in agreement.

"I'm Toby." He smiled, shuffling his small seat around to move closer to the other child. "What's your name?"

"Tommy." The other responded, 'Tommy' too moving his seat closer to Toby. Their brothers not even noticing. 

"That's my big brother." Toby announced in a hushed tone, pointing at Clay, who's mask covered his face.

"That's cool, that's my brother, he's got his own country." Tommy grinned, referring to Wilbur.

"My brother has everything." Toby smiled.

"That's cool, this is boring though." Tommy shrugged.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, it is." 

"Wanna see my base?" Tommy asked. "We can get away to see it."

"Are you sure..? Won't they be angry if we run off?" Toby asked cautiously, tilting his head.

"I've done this a bunch of times, they never notice." The blond grinned.

"Oh alright." Toby nodded, slipping out his chair. The other following suite, both looking at their brothers who looked much more annoyed, not even noticing the kids. 

" _See? _" Tommy grinned, taking the shorter kids hand into his, quietly starting to lead him to the door. Next thing they knew it they were out the door and rushing off to where Tommy's base was.__

____

Tommy led Toby around with expertise, promising about how cool his base was and how his new friend would love it. Toby smiling and nodding as the louder kid continued to talk, noticing how close they were getting to _L'manburg _, one of the only places that Tubbo was told to stay away from. The brunet bit his lip a little as he tried to get Tommy's attention as he was lead into forbidden territory.__

____

"Tommy?" Toby started, finally catching the other's attention mid sentence.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, a little annoyed he was cut off. Looking at Toby who looked quite nervous. 

"I'm not allowed here- Clay says it's dangerous..." Toby said softly, his voice sounding a little scared, Clay had told him stories about how L'manburg wasn't a safe place for 'kids like him' 

Tommy rolled his eyes, continuing to lead Toby further in, approaching a van slap bang in the middle of the area. "This is like, the safest place ever!"

Toby nodded. "Are you sure..?" 

"Yep, me and Wilbur live here! It's safe as fuck!" Tommy grinned. 

Toby gasped. _"Tommy!" ___

____

"What?" 

____

"You can't say that word!" Toby stated, following Tommy into the van. 

____

"What word? Fuck?" Tommy asked, a little confused. 

____

"Tommy! Stop it!" Toby gasped, Tommy stopping in his tracks and starting to laugh loudly, Toby glaring at his new friend slightly. 

____


	2. Friendships Cool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's and Tommy's brothers try keep the two apart but they find a way and Wilbur takes a liking to the little bee loving brunet.

When the two were found after long hours of the two having fun and their brothers searching everything, hell broke loose, the two were grounded and their brothers were arguing and trying to pass blame to each other. Let's just say that Tommy and Toby weren't supposed to be friends and their brothers wanted to keep it like that... two kids running around the SMP wouldn't be good for either of their 'nations'... That never stopped Tommy or Toby from seeing one another. The two grew up learning how to lie to their older siblings just so the could sneak away and see each other and damn did they get good at it. It wasn't until they were teens that their brothers realised all in one day that they were still seeing each other... This is sort of how it went.

"Hey Tommy did you finish do--" Wilbur walked into Tommy's room, pausing as he looked at the two, one of which weren't supposed to be here. "Toby, what're you doing here?"

"Uh- Homework..?" Toby said after a long pause, looking at Tommy who just shrugged, they didn't quite plan for this.

"We all know Tommy doesn't do homework, Toby your brother would kill me if he knew you were here." Wilbur sighed, adjusting his beanie. 

"Wilbur- C'mon don't be a snitch." Tommy cut in, glaring at his older brother. 

"Tommy, it's not about being a snitch, Toby's not allowed to be here." Wilbur said simply, rolling his eyes slightly.

"You said Clay would kill you if he knew I was here, so wouldn't telling him get you in trouble too?" Toby asked.

"...You have a point, just, don't fuck anything up." Wilbur shrugged. "Also Tommy, Fundy's making dinner tonight so we're having chicken." 

"Can Toby stay?" Tommy asked.

"You're pushing it Tommy-"

"Don't be a bitch Wil'" Tommy huffed slightly.

"Fine." Wilbur sighed. "Just be nice to Fundy at dinner please?"

"Who's Fundy?" Toby asked.

"He's a furry." Tommy said simply.

Wilbur sighed. "He's a foxboy, it's different." He hummed. "Anyway I have things to do."

Toby and Tommy watched as Wilbur left, the two just continued chatting and such but after a long while Toby's phone started ringing, the brunet fished it out his pocket and saw his brothers contact pop up. Obviously he answered, Tommy looking at him with a look of interest. "Hey Clay!" Toby paused, hearing Clay ask why he's in L'manburg, "What? I can't hear you! Oh no- You're breaking up shshshshhs" Toby said before hanging up and turning his phone off before his older brother had time to reply.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tommy asked.

"Clay knows I'm here." Toby shrugged.

"How are you so calm about this?" The blond questioned, looking at the calm, even smiling Toby.

"Because, I have blackmail material." Toby grinned. "He doesn't let me stay then I'll tell George he likes him."

Tommy paused. "You're a fucking genius Toby." He grinned.

"I know." Toby shrugged.


End file.
